Conventionally, lenses of an imaging device used to provide optical features the device may be contained within a body of the device so that they are maintained within a thermal equilibrium. In order to do so, the lenses are normally self-contained within the body, where the body utilizes an exterior window out of focus to the lenses to provide protection from an external environment. Utilizing the exterior window may allow the device to keep the lenses at a uniform temperature. However, additional lens elements (e.g., the window) that allow radiation causes degradation in the light transmission, resulting in poorer images. The device may utilize one of the in focus lens element, but the in focus lens element must be kept at a known temperature.